VINGANÇA
by Lia Adam
Summary: Máscara da Morte e Afrodite foram humilhados por Radamanthys no inferno. Agora o canceriano quer vingança. Resposta a desafio da Pipe. POV's de Máscara da Morte e Afrodite. CONCLUÍDA.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Agora entendo porque meu mestre me pedia cautela. Ainda garoto, ouvi dele o aviso: "tome cuidado com o que vai fazer dos seus poderes". A recomendação foi esquecida tão logo me vi controlando as portas do inferno.

Há quem diga que mexer tão intimamente com a morte e o inferno me deixou louco. Não sei o que houve exatamente, mas eu sentia prazer em ver a afirmação do meu poder nos gritos e rajadas de sangue desencadeados por meus golpes. Talvez por trás da minha crueldade houvesse um quê de loucura... Ou vice-versa. Quem sabe?

O fato é que a morte nunca me chocou. Sempre a vi como um processo natural. Todo ser vivo está fadado a ela, mais cedo ou mais tarde, dessa ou daquela maneira. Simples assim. Talvez por isso eu nunca tenha sentido culpa ao executar minhas vítimas. Se o sujeito perturbava a paz do Santuário, então, eu sentia uma prazer quase orgástico ao matá-lo. Se era inocente... Paciência, vivíamos em guerra e jamais haverá uma na qual não morram idosos, mulheres, crianças, pais e mães de família. Essa é a lógica da guerra: passou pela linha de tiro, morreu.

Houve quem me condenasse por pensar assim. Ah, que maniazinha essa de julgar sem entender as coisas. Poucas pessoas se deram ao trabalho de tentar compreender por que eu agia assim. Também não me dei ao trabalho de explicar, afinal, a meu ver tudo era claro demais... Ou não dava para perceber que, acima de tudo, eu queria fazer justiça? Eliminar os fracos, os metidos, os idiotas... Deixar prosperar apenas a semente boa. Que mal há nisso?

É por isso que me pergunto por que esse castigo. Não, não falo do frio do Cocytos. Falo _dele_.

Esse homem está me ferindo. As únicas pessoas a me ferirem antes dele foram meu mestre e Shiryu, o cavaleiro de bronze de Dragão, isso porque a menininha lá me perturbou e me fez baixar a guarda, e depois minha armadura me abandonou. Aliás, falando em armadura, eu gostaria de saber de que vale essa porcaria que chamam de sapúris, essa armadura preta que os espectros usam. Sinto-me esmagado como se fosse um verme!

É, esse homem é de fato digno de ser servo de Hades. Forte. Cruel. Sarcástico. Ele nos humilha a ponto de quase fazer nossos ouvidos sangrarem. Ele aperta minha garganta, afunda as unhas em meu pescoço, puxa os cabelos de Afrodite e o sacode... A dor nos consome... Dor física e dor moral, no mesmo patamar.

De repente, um golpe na velocidade da luz. A dor. O grito de Afrodite. Meu grito. As mãos frias e pesadas. A escuridão. As almas das pessoas que matei, o lago de sangue, o suor, o fedor, as chibatadas, o trabalho forçado, os lamentos... Afrodite ao meu lado, sofrendo, e eu incapaz de ajudá-lo. E aquele homem comprazendo-se do nosso penar, cerrando os punhos de excitação a cada careta de dor, gargalhando de satisfação a cada gemido. Ora, eu achava que não poderia existir alguém mais impiedoso e cínico do que eu... E ainda me orgulhava disso.

Agora que sou alvo de escárnio e apoquentação, entendo o que se passava na mente de cada pessoa que conduzi ao Yomotsu. Ódio. Ódio puro. Agora sei exatamente porque aquelas vozes me atormentavam no meio da noite, jurando vingança. Por que _eu _sinto sede de vingança. É uma vontade até maior que a minha dor e a de Afrodite juntas.

Afrodite diz que isso é loucura. Não, não é. Ora, não há mais o que temer, já estou perdido, arrependimento nenhum vai me salvar. O que eu fizer ou deixar de fazer não fará mais diferença alguma. Não sei como, mas ele vai ter o troco. Radamanthys poderia ser um deus, eu o faria pagar por ter nos humilhado.

Filho da puta. Ele _vai_ me pagar.

**(continua)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

– Entendido, Afrodite?

– Sim...

Zeus, Máscara da Morte só pode estar louco. Dar o troco no Radamanthys, o mais temido juiz do inferno? Onde já se viu? Mas se bem conheço o sangue quente desse italiano, ele deve estar talhando nas veias de tanta raiva... Atena pode vir em pessoa pedir que desista disso, mas ele não vai mudar de idéia. Afinal, para orgulho ferido, vingança é uma boa – senão a melhor – válvula de escape.

Ele deve ter percebido o meneio forçado da minha cabeça, pois me olha meio torto... Na certa ia me pedir para ficar fora disso se eu quisesse, que ele poderia muito bem se virar sozinho, mas a única coisa que sai da sua boca é um gemido alto, arrancado pelo chicote que canta nas costas morenas uma, duas, três, sei lá quantas vezes, porque logo viro o rosto para não presenciar a cena. Prefiro guardar a angústia para o momento do _meu _castigo. É nisso que dá parar o trabalho na pedreira para conversar. Se eles desconfiam que estamos tramando contra Radamanthys... Nem quero imaginar o que poderia acontecer.

Não sei quanto tempo faz que estou deitado de bruços, incapaz de me pôr de pé, porque sinto uma dor terrível cada vez que eu arqueio as costas para tentar me levantar. Se bem que é impossível contar as horas quando se está no Inferno. Aqui o tempo parece ter sido substituído por uma eternidade dorida... Frio eterno, dor eterna, desespero eterno... Sofrimento sem fim. Sorte minha ter Máscara da Morte por perto.

Ele levantou-se, sei pelo leve gemido de dor e pelo impacto dos passos trôpegos no solo seco.

– Vem... Me dá a mão. Vamos continuar com essas porcarias de pedras antes que venham chicotear a gente de novo.

– Máscara...

– Levanta, Afrodite! Nem parece um cavaleiro de ouro!

Levanto a muito custo. Mal me ponho de pé, ainda amargando a terrível dor nas costas, ele me empurra a imensa picareta.

– Vamos, peixe. Finja que essa pedra aí na sua frente é Radamanthys e desconte sua raiva nela.

Meu sangue parece borbulhar... Num acesso de fúria, quebro a rocha com um só golpe.

– Bonito! – e ele aplaude, satisfeito com o que viu. – Quero ver essa força toda contra aquele bastardo.

– Conte comigo.

As horas seguintes são dedicadas a uma intensa observação. Supostamente absorto no trabalho pesado, estudo todos os movimentos ao meu redor, até que vejo Radamanthys adentrar esse antro de punições.

Chegou a hora. Basta uma distração dos guardas, uns socos aqui e acolá, no estômago e nas caras imundas dessas criaturinhas incompetentes, e está armada a confusão. Como fui o primeiro a distribuir bordoadas e Máscara da Morte escondeu-se atrás das pedras, os dedos inquisitores apontam todos para mim. No momento em que o juiz aproxima-se para me castigar, Máscara da Morte assume o comando do plano. Ele surge atrás de Radamanthys e torce os braços dele com força descomunal, com gosto, como se quisesse partí-los ao meio. Se o fizesse, certamente guardaria os pedaços como troféus macabros.

E por Zeus, que coisa horrível! Os membros forçados, o estalo seco dos ossos, o urro de dor saindo tão feio e incômodo da garganta de Radamanthys. Mal ouvem o grito, os ainda atordoados guardas correm a acudir o juiz. Mas quatro deles não são suficientes para deter a fúria de Máscara da Morte! Enquanto Radamanthys tenta equilibrar-se, ainda crispado pela dor, os espectros são arremessados para longe com poucos golpes. A força do meu colega parece proporcional à sua fúria...

– Maldito! – é o grito de Radamanthys. – Agradeça por me ter pego desprevenido, senão você teria se visto comigo!

– E daí? Você não ia poder me matar e já estou no inferno, então nenhuma perda seria tanta. Mas e aí, quer tentar revidar? Vem!

Apesar do visível cansaço, Máscara se posiciona para uma presumível luta... Que para meu espanto não ocorre. Radamanthys apenas sorri ao desafio do meu companheiro. É um sorriso voluptuoso, que nem o que ele deu quando nos maltratou. Um frio incômodo sobe minhas costas e o peso da tensão que enche o ambiente me oprime.

– Máscara da Morte, você é um insolente... Mas não, não vou revidar. Não agora. Deixem estar... Vocês vão pagar por isso aos pouquinhos, em cada trabalho forçado, cada chibatada, cada mergulho nesse lago de sangue fedorento, reservado às pessoas que esquecem o sendo de justiça e exterminam inocentes...

– Eu não me importo! Nada vai me tirar o gostinho bom de ter ouvido o estado de seus ossos...

– Petulante!

Estou com medo... Medo do que esse homem pode fazer contra o Máscara da Morte.

– Por Zeus, precisamos sair daqui, Máscara!

– O peixinho está com medo? Aliás, idiota, onde você acha que pode ir? Olhe ao seu redor! Onde quer que vá, vai encontrar dor, sofrimento, punição... Onde quer que fosse, eu daria um jeito de encontrar você e seu companheiro! E não adianta arregalar esses olhos, criatura inferior. Você vai ser exemplarmente punido. Você e esse cavaleiro nojento, que ousou me machucar! Guardas!

A um sinal, os espectros corpulentos que continham o alvoroço dos outros condenados atiram-se sobre nós e nos agarram. Máscara da Morte esperneia, sem sucesso. Eu não tenho ânimo para reagir... Não adianta mesmo. Se nós fugirmos Radamanthys nos alcançará de alguma forma. Ah, só Zeus sabe o quanto me arrependi dessa empreitada.

Em minutos nossos corpos estão pendurados por cordas num dos mais altos rochedos dessa pedreira, que embora eternamente ferida pelos golpes dos condenados, jamais será destruída.

Ah, como isso dói! Não, não falo tanto das chibatadas nas minhas costas nuas, mas do orgulho ferido de morte... Da humilhação que esses bastardos nos fazem passar, chicoteando-nos na frente dos outros condenados. Felizmente, Radamanthys já se retirou daqui, deve ter ido cuidar dos braços quebrados; do contrário, sua risada sarcástica estaria ecoando nesse lugar horroroso.

A dor imensa ainda cede lugar à inquietação. Mas eu sequer escuto gemidos do Máscara da Morte! Olho para o lado o vejo rindo estranhamente... Eu sei muito bem o que se passa com ele. A dor não é nada perto da sua satisfação por ter vingado a humilhação a que fomos submetidos quando chegamos ao inferno. E embora isso nos tenha rendido uma punição, ele saboreia o feito de ter conseguido humilhar e ferir Radamanthys. Ah, orgulhoso cavaleiro de Câncer...

**Fim**


End file.
